In a digital broadcast receiver, timer viewing, timer recording and the like from an electronic program guide can be made accurately by setting the time of its timer. Generally, the time setting processing is performed at the time of initial setting of the digital broadcast receiver. In addition, a channel search is carried out at the time of the initial setting. A technique described in Patent Document 1 is to execute an efficient channel search and thus contributes to user convenience.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-112621